In A Flash
by Runic Arithmancer Uzumaki
Summary: My name is Harry Potter and I'm the fastest man alive. When I was seven years old I was struck by a bolt of lightning that made me the impossible. At eleven I learned that I was a wizard. Using my Speed and Magic I defy Voldemort and his Death Eaters, A Corrupt Ministry, Tons of politicians and Manipulative Headmasters whilst while improving, improvising and expanding my skill set.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Flash**

 **Summary:** My name is Harry Potter and I'm the fastest man alive. When I was seven years old I was struck by a bolt of lightning that made me the impossible. An eleven I learned that I was a wizard. Using my Speed and Magic I defy Voldemort and his Death Eaters, A Corrupt Ministry, Tons of politicians and Manipulative Headmasters whilst while improving, improvising and expanding my skill set.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Will_

Will was everything. Power came second. Intent never mattered.

Harry James Potter lashed out with everything had. The dummy in the room of requirement crumpled like a sack of potatoes. He wiped the sweat off his brow, a satisfied smile surfacing on his handsome face.

If anyone were to look at him, Harry James Potter would be the name farthest from their minds. Gone were the huge spectacles that covered his face. His hair was much longer, elegantly falling up to his shoulders. His head was the only part that he could willingly manipulate. The little Black blood he had gained from his grandmother had given him just that, little metamorphmagus abilities.

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that made his lean muscular build visible. He would never be an Arnold Schwarzenegger, boy he loved the man's movies, as he had a much more lean build that gave him strength while at the same time allowed him to be fast which was essential. More muscle meant that though punches were extra powerful, they were significantly slow. And for Harry, _speed_ was everything.

The most widely known story around Hogwarts was that Harry Potter was abused. It was true, so he had made no move to deny it. The bulky two sizes larger clothes of Dudley Dursley cemented the truth about the rumor. People thought that he didn't know when they talked about him, even Ron and Hermione. But if there was one thing that he, Harry Potter was good at, it was stealth. He had the uncanny ability to just meld into the darkness. A skill he developed in the first seven years of his life, when he had been powerless to protect himself.

Harry wiped his face on a clean white towel conjured by the magic of the Room. He had been at it for nearly two hours now. His core was nearly empty, but no worries. It would regenerate in the morning. It always did. He sat down, Indian style, closing his eyes and focusing on his Occlumency. He made it his priority to practice Occlumency at least once a day, for if there was ever a person with more secrets than Albus Dumbledore, it was Harry Potter.

When he had first found out at the middle of his first year that wizards could read minds, implant thoughts, cast compulsions, he had been horrified. That had been the beginning point of his wariness. Every night he had snuck into the library to read and learn as much as possible. After he got his invisibility cloak Harry rarely slept in his dorm. Keeping appearances were way too easy for him.

A deep breath always helped to kick start things. He needed the meditation to keep his temper with Snape and Umbridge the next day. The first day of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Things were bad enough as it is, what with the Ministry slandering him in all directions.

It was nearly twelve when Harry departed from the RoR. He stepped out of the room as the doors closed. He was at the entrance to Gryffindor tower by the time the doors of the RoR closed.

He was Harry Potter, The Fastest Man Alive.

* * *

A seven year old boy ran across the wet school ground that was damp with the rain. A dozen bullies chased behind him. The other kids in the school watched with frightful eyes, none daring to interfere.

The poor boy slipped, flying a few feet before falling with a thud on the ground. He got up without acknowledging the pain from the huge scratch on his leg. It was starting to bleed. Curbing the whimper that threatened to break free, he clamped his mouth shut. He started limping away, but it was to no avail, as the bullies were only a short distance away.

Thunder rumbled in the background as a bolt of lightning flashed across the darkened skies. A small lovely drizzle of rain started.

"There he is. Catch him!" Piers, a kid in the young boy's neighborhood shouted in vindictive glee.

In that instant, the young bespectacled boy wished beyond anything that he could get away from the beating that was to follow. He closed his eyes willing with his very being to just … just … _vanish_.

His magic raced to fulfill the need.

The bullies gaped as their green eyed, black haired prey disappeared into thin air in front of their very eyes.

The bleeding young boy opened his eyes to find himself on the roof of their school. He blinked in astonishment wondering how he got there. He looked down from the school roof to see the kids playing, a teacher minding them as they ran after one another in mirth.

The blonde adult never seemed to be there when he was bullied. She was very pretty, and gentle with the children. The young orphan had many a times wondered whether his own mother had been that way.

Warm, soft, with a voice that was melodious. Sometimes he got a fleeting memory of red hair, it came whenever he thought of his mother.

He looked at his bleeding leg. He knew that he was going to get a beating from his uncle for doing something _freakish._ The little boy had no idea as to how he had done what he had done.

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, behind the huge glasses that he usually wore. He would go without food for months this time.

'I wish I had power … some … p-power' the boy thought suddenly.

"I want power" the boy said to himself.

Standing up, ignoring his bleeding leg suddenly he yelled, "I want to be Powerful, please" the last word came out as a whimper. There was a longing and certainty attached to his voice that only a seven year old could have. Yet there was an underlying pain that no child should ever possess.

His shouting registered in the ears of the people below. The teacher gasped seeing her student on top of the roof. Though no one had understood the young boy's shouting due to him being so far away, nearly everyone had heard him.

Dudley Dursley and his gang of bullies returned just in time to see a huge bolt of lightning strike the vague figure of some kid on the roof.

The teacher and all the kids watched in pure horror as the lightning struck limp body of the boy fell from the top of the building, straight on top of a tent that had been recently constructed to serve as a food stall.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey there, this is my second plot. I'm partially done with the next chapter of 'An Enigmatic Mystery'. The problem is, that I don't want any mistakes. So, I'm basically just, writing, deleting, re-writing, etc.

How's this story by the way? Just that Harry has an extra superpower. Lol, this story came to my mind as soon as I saw the first episode of 'The Flash'. Ya, I'm several months late, but still. I love 'The Arrow' as well.

This is not a complete crossover. Just that Harry will have Flash's power's as you may have guessed. The plot follows from his fifth year, beginning. Daphne ... I love Daphne ... I mean, she belongs to Harry and all ... but ... I find her to be a really great Character pairing option.

I may change the pairing on request of my readers. This chapter is also short, cause I remember someone saying that my first chapter of 'An Enigmatic Mystery' was too long.

This is not a bashing fic, but in the Harry Potter Universe, the way people react ... you write it in words and POOF! ... you have a bashing story.

I'll try to make it realistic.

Anyways Review your thoughts !


	2. Chapter 2

**Crush**

* * *

Harry stood leaned against the wall, an easy smile marring his spectacled face. He was wearing one of his usual baggy robes that were nearly two sizes larger than his proper fit. He was in the usual Gryffindor Golden Boy mode, listening to Ron rant and rave about Slytherins. Malfoy was with Parkinson across the corridor, Carbbe and Goyle acting as bodyguards. The blonde had managed to rile up Ron with his usual comment on the Weasley family's wealth.

Hermione looked up from her book on fifth year Potion Making every few seconds to shoot them both a disapproving look. Harry internally laughed as Malfoy and Ron literally shot death glares at each other. The two of them were so childish. On the outside he was too, sporting a mutinous look.

He looked up the corridor to see three people turn around the corner. Blasie Zabini, Tracey Davis and … D-Daphne Greengrass. Harry felt his face grow hot as he looked at the resident Ice-Queen of Hogwarts. She was said have hexed the balls off of a sixth year Slytherin who had dared to through an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture.

That was nearly a year ago, and her beauty seemed to have amplified during the summer. Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to her. He had been, since the Quidditch World Cup during fourth year.

If there one thing that Harry would say he was completely dependent on his speed for, it was staring at Daphne. No one would even realize he was looking at her. A casual turn of his head was enough to stare at her heart shaped face, lovely pouty lips and the most gorgeous pair of cerulean eyes for roughly a whole minute in his mind.

Harry couldn't help but tune out Ron's bickering to sigh dreamily. Life was good at Hogwarts.

Well, if you counted out the sheeple, end of the year maniacs, dragons, abuse, basilisk. Yeah, life was ugly good.

Zabini, nudged the blonde haired girl, a flirty smile playing on his lips. The stack of books in the pretty blonde's hands slipped, cascading downward.

Harry saw the world, literally slow down around him. He moved towards Daphne. He admired her beautiful face, his heart filling with something that he couldn't describe. He easily swiped the books from thin air that were halfway towards the ground, rearranging them in the blonde girl's hands, before sprinting back to Ron's bickering.

It all happened so quick that none save him were wiser. He saw the surprised look on Daphne's face when the books flew back into her hand from the air. He would savor that look. Harry turned away to face face his friend, not wanting to be caught by the suspicious Daphne checking her surroundings.

"… the ferret. I mean ser-" Ronald Weasley frowned, "Are you even listening to me Harry?"

"Course I am Ron" Harry said, "What else wo-"

The door opened to reveal Snape, his sour face ruining Harry's mood. He was going to be seeing that bloody face every single Monday morning. Every week was going to have a bad start off.

The Potion's Master sneered at the group of Gryffindor's before gesturing towards his Slytherins to move in.

"That greasy git took off nearly a fifty points today, the first day mate. How's that fair?" Ron rambled as the Golden Trio headed off towards the Great Hall. They had a fifteen minute break before Herbology.

"-at a certain Dark Wizard is at large. I must repeat that this is a _lie_ " Harry sighed as the bickering in the class continued. It was clear that Umbridge was trying to bait him. But Harry couldn't help but wonder why? He knew that remaining dull and emotionless as a puppet was the better option, seeing as he was in a precarious situation in regards to the ministry.

The current major ongoing case in the Wizengamot was the adoption of the Boy-Who-Lived. Dear Draco was so pathetic that Harry kept wondering how the idiot ever ended up in Slytherin. Harry had heard the idiot bragging to Nott that his father was soon going to gain custody of the Boy-Who-Lived and that he Draco Malfoy would be the one to hand over the costliest

Fudge had nominated Malfoy.

Dumbledore wanted it to be the Weasley's.

The Mulciber family had nominated the Nott's.

A dozen other neutral families wanted him.

The question that Harry kept repeating in his mind was 'Where were they when he needed them?'

Harry knew pretty well what he wanted with his life. This would be his last year at Hogwarts. He had no plans of staying in a place where he was expected to fight magical creatures such as Trolls, Dragons, Basilisk's, whilst defending against Voldemort's end of the year confrontation. He had been offered no counseling or any sort of promises, only useless assurances. No extra classes to fight against the mounting danger rising in enormous proportions with each passing year.

Only a fool would stay. And Harry Potter was no fool.

His only regret was of not being to see Daphne again.

Harry couldn't help but sigh dreamily for the second time that day. Umbridge ranting in the background against something Ron had said barely registered in his ears. Daphne was easily the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Harry had found out when he had hit puberty that witches in the Wizarding world tended to be very much below his expectations in terms of beauty.

And Daphne Greengrass was the exception.

"Am I correct Mr. Potter"

Average when compared to the muggle world. It made Harry wonder many a times as to why Voldemort had killed so many muggles during the first war. The prophet listing was obviously quite less than the actual number of deaths.

"Mr. Potter …"

Susan Bones had quite the figure actually. _Maybe_ he would add her to his list of exceptions. Too bad her face was way too chubby for his liking.

"MR. POTTER!" Harry jumped, his eyes flying towards the mountain toad that stood at the front of the classroom glaring at him.

Harry threw down the quill he didn't know, he had been twirling in his hand.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" Harry replied trying to be as disrespectful as possible.

"Were you paying attention to me Mr. Potter?" the toad asked. She looked pretty angry in Harry's opinion.

"Y-Yes mam … miss … _Proffessor"_ Harry couldn't help but stutter knowing that Daphne's gaze and attention was upon him.

"Then do please tell the class the truth Mr. Potter" Umbridge gave him a sweet sickly smile.

Harry felt like vomiting, "The truth Mi-Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"Yes and quickly might I add" the toad snarled.

"Right, Um … err … Voldemort is back, Um … err…" Harry couldn't help but wonder if Daphne was still looking at him, "He's the guy who killed Cedric … Um … anything else Professor?"

Umbridge looked ready to blow. Harry smirked internally in satisfaction on seeing the triumph look on Ron's face and the exasperated look on Hermione's. Many in the class were shaking their heads in disbelief, while some were outright glaring at him. Few like Susan Bones were looking thoughtful. Damn, the girl really did have a great figure.

"Detention Mr. Potter" Umbridge yelled.

Harry cursed on the inside.

Being the loud and brash Gryffindor was way too easy for him. The only drawback was that it came with a lot of detentions.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, pushing his body to its limits. He could feel the trees shaking as he ran at a speed well beyond the sound barrier. He had had eight years to get to where he was. Eight years of hard work, mental discipline, breaking his body's limits with the toughest thing being, breaking past the limits he had in terms of his power.

The moment he allowed his limits to be calculated and analyzed was the day he lost. It was an established fact that he could heal at a phenomenal rate compared to other people. A wound that a normal person would take days to recover from was a matter of hours to him.

Harry was also Slytherin enough to not assume that because of his speed he could defeat any foe with ease. That would be a blunder. Learning to survive without his speed was a vital lesson, one he kept in mind when appearing for classes and other timely things.

Harry stopped panting. He had been running for an hour at least, continuously, slowly and steadily increasing his speed until it was at maximum for the last thirty minutes. He could keep running all day but he had some magical training to do and classes to attend afterwards.

Harry sighed, _flashing_ towards the Room of Requirement. It took the shape of his usual training room with a dummy present.

Harry considered himself Human. A _Petrificus Totalus_ would freeze him. His enhanced new body after the lightning strike would allow him to overcome the petrification … in an hour or so as opposed to normal magic users whose magic would take almost a day to counteract the spell. Plus, when going against chaotic magic such as that of Fiendfyre, he would be toast, without magical strength.

Having an arsenal of a variety of spells was a must. Magical knowledge was power personified. There was nothing that you couldn't do with magic. The moment he became content with his abilities and learning was the day he became useless.

As Harry started throwing spells at the dummy faster than most of his peers could blink, he contemplated his entire life. His subconscious ran through everything that he had done and worked for.

Harry Potter had huge plans. The one thing he had always wanted was to travel to see the world. But, even as a child, Harry had know that the world was a much crueler place than anything that his mind could comprehend. The existence of an entirely new community in the heart of London hidden from millions of eyes solidified his belief.

But things had changed. He had made leaps and bounds in terms of accomplishments during the past four years. Once his O.W.L.S were secure he would have a bright future to look forward to. He could envision himself on a cruise in Paris, trekking on a snowy mountain, surfing in some wild sea, but most of all … setting up his own house.

A place that he could call home, he would be able to do that as soon as he passed his O.W.L.S and became an emancipated minor. It was sure to smear grease paint on the faces of his adoptive parents. Harry hoped that the Wizengamot argued and wasted time, they would do that for that was all those fat tub pureblood's were good for.

Harry ducked as the dummy reacted well to his moves. The room was an amazing piece of ancient ambient magic. It was able to create a Harry Potter replica that he could duel with. There were exceptions to the room's magic but in terms of knowledge and learning magic, it was by far the best. What better way to improve than by dueling yourself? Looking at his clone a single though ran through Harry's head.

 _Damn, he looked sexy handsome._

* * *

"… or for a Butterbeer, which is of course on me. So what do you say Daphne, how about going to Hogsmeade with this Sunday?" Daphne sighed seeing the hopeful look on Zabini's face.

"I've told you a hundred times already Blaise, I have a project in Arithmancy that is due on Monday" Daphne had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards Zabini.

"Aww, C'mon babe, don't be like that. It's on me" Blaise cooed.

"One, don't call me that and two, I don't like Butterbeer and even if I did there would be no need for you to buy me one because I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself" Daphne snapped.

She watched her dark skinned friend mumbling curses as he got up and walked away towards the dorms. Daphne Greengrass was currently sitting on of the luxurious couches in the Slytherin common room, poring over her O.W.L's project in Arithmancy. She was determined to beat Granger no matter what.

The year had barely started and Daphne was already into her studies. She was many things, but dumb was not one of them. She scowled seeing Draco Malfoy and his gang of bumbling baboon's strut in through entrance. How they got sorted into Slytherin was beyond her. Picking a fight with Potter and Weasley every three hours or so.

Daphne felt Malfoy's eyes on her, before he moved on.

She went back to her Arithmancy book. It detailed all the essentials required to merge three characteristic features into a single spell. They had barely been able to create a simple spell by the end of last year, but Granger, the annoying know-it-all had somehow managed to link two tasks into a single spell.

The fact that the spell had failed to perform either one of the tasks was lost on Daphne. She was here now, trying to link three, one more than Granger. The bushy haired girl always managed to get a mark higher than her, no matter how hard she tried. Daphne Greengrass was tired of getting second place all the time.

To add to her troubles, DADA was a complete disaster, with that vile Umbridge woman so hell bent on tormenting Potter rather than teach the class something useful, not that the toad knew anything useful.

"Hello sis" a cheery voice called out.

"Hello Astoria" Daphne replied in a clipped tone.

"Jeez, what's got our knickers in a twist" the cute first year asked.

Daphne scowled at her sisters choice of words, "A lady shouldn't use such derogatory language Astoria" Daphne chided.

"Dad's not here anyway" Astoria replied smugly, "besides, not all of us can be chilly like the Ice Queen"

Daphne glared at her giggling sister. "Everyone is terrified of you Daph. I even heard a few seventh years hesitating to ask you out, it was amusing to hear them discuss the different ways you would hex their privates"

"They should be" Daphne grumbled.

"I feel sorry for the poor man who has to wed you one day" Astoria laughed loudly.

"Don't you have anything worthwhile to do?" Daphne hissed,

"Besides teasing my sister, a solid no. It would do you well to remember that this is just the first day"

"Which is no excuse to not getting prepared" Daphne replied.

"Have it your way Daph, but I still recommend that you take up Zabini on his offer"

"Why you little … were you eavesdropping?" Daphne growled slamming her book shut.

"Maybe" Astoria skipped away.

Daphne got up, an angry scowl marring her face, she no longer had peace had Hogwarts. Slipping on her schoolbag she marched out of the Slytherin common room.

She arrived at the library fifteen minutes later. A content smile surfaced, a genuine non-Ice Princess one. She flopped open her book and began promptly reading again. Daphne liked how the library was practically empty, it being the first day and all.

Five minutes into her reading she groaned internally seeing a boy eyeing her. The idiot was hiding behind one of the bookcases. She felt like whipping out her wand and throwing spells at a brick neck pace. Fire based ones were her personal favorite.

" …the Ekzio rune combined with a dop-" Daphne looked up. Someone had the audacity to settle down in the chair opposite to _her_ table. She always sat here, alone. Sometimes Blaise and Tracey joined her, but that was not the point.

"Hello" It was Gryffindor's Golden boy. Now that was new. She frowned wondering what he wanted.

She simply raised her eyebrows; it was unbecoming of the Ice Princess to greet anyone let alone a Gryffindor.

The boy held out his hand, "I'm Harry Potter", he said with a smile.

It was a nice smile. She started calculating all the possible list of motives and agendas that Potter might have for suddenly appearing in front of her. She hadn't ever before interacted with him, not even glanced at him save for the times when he would fight with Malfoy.

"Daphne Greengrass" she replied, nodding and not taking up his offered hand. Even the Ice Princess had some basic decency, but not enough to shake someone's hand, just basic acknowledgement.

She went back to her book, hoping that Potter would go away. The boy was of no use to her, and he could stir some problems for her inside the Snake's pit.

"Nice book on Spell Creation" he commented, she could sense the slight awkwardness in his tone.

She scoffed, placing the book down and closing it, "What do you want Potter? I hardly doubt that you know the first thing about spell creation"

"Just talk to you" Potter replied with a smile, "And many times people may be better than you give them credit for"

"Oh?" She shot him a challenging look, "Tell me, how do you create a multi-tunic runic array with a single incantation?"

"You focus on the two or more aspects of your desire splitting your concentration while channeling your magic to your will without interfering with both the tasks" Potter replied without a beat.

He looked down at her book and frowned, "You're reading the wrong book" he simply stated.

She simply stared at him while her mind slowly processed his wordings. She barely registered as he got up and walked towards the Ancient Rune's section.

"How do you know that?" she blurted out her composure breaking, when he returned with a book in hand.

"I like to read" he simply said, sliding the book he had in hand towards her.

 _An Introduction to Magical Coordination._

"What's this?"

"The book you need to do whatever you just asked" Potter replied with that infuriating smile.

"And just how do you know all this? I don't recall you taking Ancient Rune's or Arithmancy" Daphne snapped.

"Like I said, I love to read in my free time" Potter smiled that infuriating smile. She growled.

"So now you think that this gives you the right to talk with me" she snarled.

"N-No" Potter stuttered melting under her glare, "I j-just w-wanted t-to h-help"

"Well you can leave, seeing as you've done what you wanted" she snapped.

"S-Sorry" Potter stuttered, before he cleared his throat, "I'll leave you to your research. See you round"

He rose from the chair opposite to her, a disappointed look marring his handsome face.

"Stop!" He froze looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sit!" she commanded again and he sat down.

She felt her cheeks redden a bit under the sincere smile he was giving her. It was a sincere, genuine, smile that was so different from than ones she was used to being flashed her way.

"Talk"

"Are you always this cold?"

Daphne scowled, feeling a spark of irritation surging through her spine. She was going to Curse this boy.

"Do you want to get Hexed?" she asked nicely instead. Since when did she be nice, Daphne didn't know?

"N-No … I-I j-just … I-I m-mean … Why do you have to always maintain that poker Ice Queen face?" he asked.

"What!?" she snapped.

"I-I mean, t-that's what they call you, other people"

She looked at him as though he was mad.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I do smile and interact with the people I like Potter," she sniffed disdainfully, "and the last time I checked, it doesn't include you" she hurriedly said knowing what he was about to ask.

Potter simply stared at her, mouth closed.

"Are you going to talk or simply stare at me all day?" she snapped making Potter jump.

"Wow Woman, you sure do know how to scream?" Potter replied massaging his years, "Thank god I put up a silencing ward"

Daphne blushed heavily hearing his comment though Potter seemed oblivious to the meaning behind his own words.

The idiot in front of her was nothing like the Boy-Who-Lived she had heard of and seen in class. This was just a normal funny guy.

Sighing, "I'll just go back to my reading Potter?" she replied shaking her head.

The book Potter had given her seemed interesting.

"I-I… O-Ok … F-Fine"

Daphne ignored the boy flipping open to the first chapter of ' _An Introduction to Magical Coordination_ '. It was interesting, from the first word. She had barely read a page when the same uncomfortable feeling that she had been bugging her for the past few minutes returned.

"You're staring" she simply stated, not looking up.

"N-No, what gave y-you that impression?" Potter turned his head away.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Then why are you still here?"

"M-Me? I-I'm .. j-just … reading" Potter was having the book that she had been reading before open in front of him.

Daphne's eyes widened. She could have sworn that the book had been by her side of the table and underneath her elbow just a second ago.

How did he do that? Had he used _Accio_?

"You better be" Daphne didn't like the way Potter was behaving.

"What will your dear friend Weasley say when he see's you sitting with a Slytherin?" Daphne called from behind her book.

"It doesn't matter what his opinions are. He doesn't rule me" Potter simply stated.

"Oh, and his opinions on ' _All Slytherin's are evil_ ' doesn't bother you at all?" Daphne tested.

"Factually all those opinions are because of Mr. Malfoy. I know of many intelligent and powerful witches and wizards from Slytherin"

"And how does Malfoy affect your opinion on Slytherin's?"

"He's an obnoxious ass, and none of your House has seen it fit to keep him in line, giving the whole school an impression that he represents Slytherin's views and opinions"

"That's true Potter, however the same could be said about the Weasley twins. Their pranks on us are not funny, unfair even you could say" Daphne smirked knowing that she had scored a point.

"I can talk to them, convince them to be fair to everyone" Potter smirked, and Daphne loathed to admit that she liked it, "But can you do the same to Malfoy?"

"This will go on all day Potter" she dismissed, going back to her book, "And wipe that smirk off of your face before I Hex you"

She saw Potter wince before he went back to throwing her those fleeting glances.

And Daphne found out that she rather liked it.

* * *

"… -und the idiot loitering near the entrance, I chased him off like a stray dog Albus" Moody croaked.

"Voldemort must be getting impatient" The great Leader of the _Light_ ignored the flinches around the table.

"What do you have Nymphadora?" Dumbleodore asked the young Auror.

"It's Tonks Headmaster" The Auror's hair turned bright red, making may around the table chuckle, "I have been unsuccessful in convincing my partner"

"Are you sure? I mean, did you drop enough hints?" asked Kingsley in his deep voice.

"Yes, enough for him to threaten me with Fudge" Tonk's grumbled.

"That bad huh?" Sirius winced, so did many around the table.

"I implore that all of us still try to alert and spread caution into as many as possible" Dumbledore replied.

"Enough with the crap stories Albus. Let's get to the important subject's" Moody growled.

"Important Subject's Alastor? Whatever do you mean old friend?"

"Aye, when do we begin training the Potter boy?"

"I agree, I think that Mr. Potter needs to be given some special attention considering his role in the war" Minerva McGonagall replied with a nod, "and his work in class is yet to pass average"

Seeing the appreciative nods from around the table, "He's just a boy; I mean honestly, why would you even consider throwing a fifteen year old boy into the war?" Molly Weasley wailed.

"I have to agree Albus, I would never think of subjecting Ron to the same" Arthur replied.

"Yet it ain't your lad that has a prophecy hanging over his does he Arthur, Aye, it's the Potter boy" Moody replied.

"I would be willing to lend a hand in Potter's training" Shacklebolt offered.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were quiet, once the Prophecy was mentioned. Albus Dumbledore however was massaging his forehead, looking deep in thought.

"Do the right thing Albus, Harry doesn't need coddling" Sirius replied in a low tone, "He has faced much more than Voldemort these past few years"

The lasts sentence drew looks from around the table. Many looked confused though the Weasley's had a vague look of understanding. Albus looked up sharply, wondering when Harry had spilled the beans.

"And trust me Albus, my faith in you is dwindling" Sirius replied, getting up from the chair and walking out through the door. The rest of the Order looked on in astonishment as the usually brash and loud mouthed Lord Black, walked away with only a look of anger directed towards their Leader.

"After Harry has taken his O.W.L's" Dumbledore said after sometime, looking at Moody.

The scarred Auror merely shook his head in irritation, "That's too far off into the future Albus. I hope your mistakes don't come back to bite us all"

"Now, moving on to more impo-"

"Headmaster, I have a request" Nymphadora interrupted.

"I understand that I have no say in this" she continued seeing the Order paying attention, "But wouldn't it be much easier if we just had Harry pluck the Prophecy, I mean why do we have to waste resources standing guard all the time and let's not forget the risk of getting caught"

Dumbledore frowned seeing many in the Order nod their heads in agreement. It seemed that he would have to let them in on his suspicions.

"Nymphadora, there is a reason I have not let Harry in on the Prophecy" Dumbledore sighed seeing the inquiring looks given by the Order.

"Fourteen years ago, when I left young Harry with his aunt and uncle, I noticed something incredibly disturbing emanating from his scar. It was an odd magical signature, one that belonged to one of my students who is known widely as Voldemort" many gasped at the revelation that the Dark Lord had once been Dumbledore's student.

"In recent years I have been able to understand that it signifies a magical connection between the two. Though I have been unable to view the connection or Voldemort's magic in Harry's scar for the past few years, I have a strong belief that the connection has become so deep that it is being cloaked by Harry's own magical signature"

"In other words you think that this magic of You-Know-Who's has merged with Harry's" Moody summarized.

Dumbledore nodded, "Since I am unable to see it, yes. This also confirms my theory that Harry's connection with Voldemort has been solidified"

"Albus, does this mean that the Dark Lord has a way of … of …" Minerva couldn't find words to describe the situation.

"Yes Minerva, it means that Voldemort might be able to read Harry's mind" there was a sad note to his to tone.

"Which makes the boy a possible leak within the Order" Moody concluded with a frown.

"Not necessarily Alastor. Voldemort would never be able to extract information that Harry doesn't know already" Dumbledore replied.

"And the boy knows quite a lot about the Order already Albus, the names of nearly all the member's for one"

"If You-Know-Who is able to read Potter's mind then isn't it quite p-possible for him to p-plant t-thoughts into Harry's mind" the frightening background to Nymphadora's tone was lost to none.

"I agree Headmaster, the thought has a lot of merit and prove to be potentially fatal to all of us" Kingsley acquiesced.

"Your fears are unnecessary at this point of time, because I have good knowledge that Voldemort is not aware of this connection at this point of time" Albus sighed.

"What Albus means that he has not noticed any signs of possession in Potter" Moody growled making people around the table gasp in fear.

Dumbledroe could feel the Order's faith in Harry Potter dwindling with each second. He couldn't let that happen.

"Stop exaggerating Alastor, such a phenomenon is not feasible" It was time for some damage control. Dumbledore regretted sharing the sensitive information regarding Harry's scar.

He should've kept it a secret like all other things.

* * *

Harry happily walked along the corridors of Hogwarts whistling a small tune. It was nearing nine, yet here he was happily roaming the corridors of Hogwarts carefree about the curfew, safely under a disillusion charm.

Daphne was really an amazing girl. She was witty, calculating and cold, but more than all of that Harry could sense the underlying warmth that drew him to her.

The way she had commanded him to 'Sit!', Harry had obeyed with an 'Yes Mam'. Damn she could be so frightening.

Harry cursed himself for stuttering and blushing in front of his crush, but thinking back, he just couldn't help it. He had never interacted with _girl's_ before, save for a few times. Talking with a pretty girl whom he felt was out of his league, Harry added a skip to his step, it was a marvelous experience.

Whipping out the Marauders Map, Harry spotted Malfoy on the floor below, heading towards the dungeons. A feral grin surfaced on his face. For the past four years Malfoy had been tormenting and badmouthing him. Since this was technically his last year at Hogwarts, Harry figured that it was time for payback.

Silencing his feet Harry ran towards the nearest staircase, hoping to intercept the ponce. He literally jumped stairs before arriving just in front of the arrogant ass.

Even when alone, that pompous look never left the blonde's face it seemed. It served to only irritate Harry further.

The trio passed him, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind their boss as usual. Harry contemplated his next course of action. He could just wi-

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry jumped.

"P-Professor Snape" Malfoy stuttered.

"May I inquire as to why you are outside of your dorm beyond curfew?"

"S-Sorry Professor, I'll be o-on my way to my dorm"

"I'll escort you there" Snape simply replied.

Harry cursed loudly, confident in his silencing charm to keep in the dirty language. The greasy git just had to come and interrupt his fun.

Suddenly Harry grinned. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

Harry Potter was going to do something he had wanted to in a long time. It was a crime he had been restraining himself from committing. But now, he had lost all of his moral values. He was close to mastering the syllabus for seventh year Transfiguration and Charms. DADA, he didn't like to boast but he was a prodigy in it.

Potions, Harry had stopped studying that subject the day he realized Severus Snape was never going to be fair to him. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, he had just started on the 7th year material, and frankly, those two were proving to be horrendously difficult for him.

Harry planned on ending his private studies in Ancient Runes, until he found a good teacher to educate him. Arithmancy, while brain cracking, he could manage and he would have it nailed down by the end of the year. He had to.

Oh yes, Spell Creation was very important in Harry's mind. It would give him an edge in battle that most would never possess.

But right now, he couldn't find a better use to put to, all the knowledge that he had proudly gathered.

 _Pranking Snape_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I promise to make the next chapter eventful. This was dull, yes, but do review.**

 **And PM me on any mistakes in the chapter. I'll try correcting them at the earliest.**


End file.
